


Bristles

by ever_enthralled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_enthralled/pseuds/ever_enthralled
Summary: You should've just said 'thanks' and left it at that.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Bristles

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a holiday collab with some friends. enjoy!

"Too tight?" 

Long fingers wriggle in the space between the braided, red rope and your skin. You shake your head, and Kei takes a step back to survey his handiwork—your frog-tied legs spread apart for him, abdomen and breasts decorated with a web-like design, hands bound by the wrist and hooked above your head. 

"Wrapped up just for me," he hums, eyes flicking to your little pussy, already dripping for him as he teases, "Are you ready for me to open you up?" 

Normally a joke like this would make you roll your eyes. Hell, it should make Kei roll his. But, the actual process and ritual of being tied up always gets to you. It sets the scene and gets both of you in the right headspace. Every brush of Kei’s hands on your prickling flesh, the chafe of each tightened knot. It all shoots straight to your core and leaves you hot and wet. 

You shouldn't be excited, though. You shouldn't be, but you are. This is punishment, after all—a drawn out, delicious punishment. 

All it had taken was staring for a little too long, smiling a little too widely, thanking your friend a little too enthusiastically. The Christmas gift you had received should have justified your excited response, but Kei didn't (and still doesn't) share that opinion. 

_"They're just makeup brushes."_ Kei hadn’t even bothered to try to mask his annoyance on the car ride home from Suga’s party. 

_"Well, yeah, but I've been needing new ones, and these are really good quality. How does 'Dashi even know brands…"_

_"Quality…"_ Kei had rolled his eyes. _"How can you even tell…"_

Apparently, he's been thinking on this for a while, formulating his own means of _product testing_ out of both curiosity and _spite_. Now he's ready to get both you and his hands dirty. 

Fingertips are gentle on the puffy lips of your cunt, and you squirm under Kei's whiskey gaze, tugging your bottom lip between your teeth and stifling a moan when he slowly presses against your needy hole. 

Every movement is deliberate, every digit sliding inside of you, every calloused rub against your g-spot. Kei is a machine at this point, knows your body better than you do as he massages your clit and watches your facial expression shift to one of ecstasy. 

"Yeah? Feel good, baby?" 

_"Yessss."_

You know this won't last long, this attentive Kei who's only concerned with making you relax and see stars. You want to savor it, get lost in the beautiful sensation of the ridges of his fingers against your spasming walls, but he's too good. The process moves far quicker than you hoped as heat travels from your toes to your belly, bursting within you and causing you to cry out and shudder through your first orgasm of the evening. 

Kei makes a smug sound as he watches you tremble, slows the thrusts of his hand but doesn't completely remove it. Still gently pressing against your g-spot, he leans to the side to retrieve a familiar little bag off the nightstand, not even paying attention to the way you leak around him with every button-like push to that spongy tissue. It's something he teases you about most nights, but he's much too preoccupied now. 

He sets the bag down on the mattress next to your knee, straight-faced as he pulls out one of the elegant brushes Tadashi had gotten you. 

"I did some research while you were in the shower," Kei tells you in a bored tone. "—about makeup brushes and their _ridiculously_ specific uses. This one is for blush, right?" 

You nod, "R-right," trying to time your breaths according to the steady pounding of your heart because you know what's coming. Kei is an enigma to many, but you know his mind well enough to have an idea of the twisted game he wants to play tonight. 

"Wrong," he smirks, flicking your swollen clit with his thumb and relishing the squeal it draws from you. " _This_ one is for making stupid little girls _moan_."

The first touch makes you inhale sharply, soft bristles running over hypersensitive skin. It almost tickles. Kei removes his fingers from your pussy and focuses his attention on dancing just around your empty hole, pulling a low groan from you when he glides over it. 

It's impossible to relax now, every muscle in your body is tense, waiting, _just waiting_ , and your stomach flips when Kei digs in the bag again, pulling out another brush. 

"This one?" He prompts, and you almost answer _'eye shadow'_ , but you know he has a different idea. "This one is for making stupid little girls scream." 

The tiny bundle of fibers is immediately pressed to your clit, and Kei paints miniature circles, snickering as you shriek and squirm, legs straining against the rope when you try to break free but can't. 

It's too much sensation, and you aren't ready for it—for the jump in your gut, the throb in your pussy, the painful clamping of walls. It makes you _panic_ , makes you giggle and cry and come. 

Kei's eyes are glued to your drooling cunt and how it contracts and blossoms, pushing slick from you with every pulse of your orgasm. 

"Good so far, but I'm still not convinced these are worth… _How much did you say?_ " 

You whimper in response, mind swimming, too muddled to form any coherent thoughts. 

"Doesn't matter. Moving on." 

You blink heavy eyes, watching Kei pull yet another brush out, discarding the first two in the blankets. This one has fanned hairs, perfect for applying highlighter or, "Making little girls beg."

Feather light is still too much as he drags it over engorged tissue. You gasp and hiccup when it strokes your twitching bud, and just as Kei had predicted, you surge on the bed and gurgle, _"Tsukki, no, pleeease."_ The words are thick, but quiet, as if energy has been milked from you alongside your climaxes. 

"Oh?" He draws back, tickling down your glistening folds and making your throat constrict with whines you try and fail to hold back. Subtle flicks of his wrist leave you writhing and panting, your body confused as to whether or not you need more or less as your cunt clenches around nothing. 

"You want more?" 

_"Nnn—"_

"Yes, you do. I know you."

Kei is quick to shove two long fingers into your pussy, and it makes your eyes roll, spit pooling in your mouth because that feels good. That feels so good, massaging overstimulated tissue, soft and wet for him, fuck yes, you suck him in over and over, nearly sob his name—

_"God, fuck!"_

You tug yourself up to peer at Kei with crazed eyes, watch as he pushes the crease brush against your clit, right over the almost microscopic hole. He holds it like a pen, begins writing out symbols and smiles when you start to thrash in your bindings. 

"Kei! Kei! Sto—Too much!" 

His fingertips massage deep inside you, opening you up further, making you gush. Your vision is dotted with starbursts, heat and discomfort building inside you with every swipe of the little tool. 

"You say you want me to stop, but look at all this cream." Kei pulls out and holds his hand up, spreading his fingers and showing off the thick white that coats them. 

You want to protest again but aren't given the chance, mouth suddenly full as Kei rubs his fingers clean on your tongue. Then, he gets back to working your clit, unfazed as you choke and gurgle and sob around his fingers. 

He manages to rip another orgasm from you, hums in satisfaction as you let it take you. Your body convulses, more slick leaking out of you, drenching the bedspread underneath. Once the largest of waves finishes crashing, you lay boneless on the mattress, jaw slack, eyes unfocused and cloudy with tears. 

"Are you crying baby?" Kei coos, wiping your face with a hand still damp with your spit. 

You sniffle and shake your head even though he can clearly see the streaks down your face. 

His expression is passive, but you can see a glimmer of promised mischief in his stare when he suggests, "How about another orgasm then, hm?" Kei slowly moves the digits still inside you, and you suck in a wet breath. "Just let me keep making you feel good, okay? Consider it my _gift_ to you."

Your brain clouds over, his voice fading in and out as he wets his thumb and uses it to rub slow circles over your clit. 

Even if you say no, even if you tell him you've had enough, it won't matter. Kei will keep doing this until he's had his fill. 

You should have just thanked Tadashi and left it at that. A quick smile, quiet gratitude, nothing more. 

Because the makeup brushes were a mediocre present in comparison to this. Kei is the gift who keeps on giving. You'll do well not to forget that.


End file.
